Get Back Stare
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: No strings attached, they said. ShizukaxKanra, or if you prefer, fem!Shizuoxfem!Izaya.


If there is one thing that Shizuka has learned, it's that deals with Kanra always turn out messy.

To have a successful open relationship, both parties must be in agreement that there are no strings attached. Kanra had no qualms about this. Truthfully, neither did Shizuka, but that was then and this is now, and she's lost count of the times she's let her anger get the best of her and beaten Kanra's other toys to a bloody, spiteful, remorseful pulp. Worst of all, Kanra seems to know this and goes _out of her way_ to make sure that every once in a while Shizuka walks in on something, be it kissing or something more. All of the men she chooses are everything Shizuka is not- compliant, dark-haired and perfectly willing to take whatever Kanra offers them.

Shizuka does not by any stretch care for the dark-haired woman, but the want for her body, her curves her mouth her hair her teeth her everything, is enough to make the blonde want _more_ then Kanra _ever_ plans on giving her.

Her loathing towards Kanra, then, is completely understandable to the light-haired man she picks up at a bar in retribution.

He soaks up every word she speaks.

:

Waking up the morning after, she feels immensely guilty. The uncalled for emotion stirs up a burning _rage_, because this is an _open_ relationship and doesn't Kanra do this to her all the time?

The man whose name she never bothered to learn bears the brunt of her anger as he is roused by a less-than-normal kick out of a less-than-normal woman's bed. The blow breaks an arm and he takes off immediately after realizing that the hot blonde he'd chosen to be his bedmate is **Shizuka Heiwajima** and could very well do worse.

She rolls her eyes at his whimpering even though she wishes she hadn't hurt him, glances to her alarm clock, and decides to go see Kanra.

:

"Shizu-chan," mumbles the informant, long brunette hair splayed across her pillow, "come back later."

Shizuka wants to pull out a cigarette but is mindful of the rules Kanra has highlighted for her apartment. "No thanks, Kanra. We need to talk now."

At the sound of Kanra's name the man next to her shuffles around a bit; he's realized that the woman that he allowed to take him home last night is **Kanra Orihara** and could be planning to rid him of his genitals with her flickblade at this very moment, if Shizuka doesn't pound his face in for sleeping with her first. He doesn't dare move and attempts to pretend that he is still deep in dreamland.

Shizuka ignores him in favor of Kanra's reply. "Are you sure it's important enough? I haven't gotten to properly cuddle with him yet."

The bodyguard's temper flares. _She_ should be the only one allowed to hold that goddess of a body after a rough night. "It's important. Get him out."

"Honey, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, just in case this monster here decides to go crazy," sighs Kanra patiently, turning her head back into her pillow and breathing lightly, up and down. Shizuka growls and stares at the skin of Kanra's exposed back, reviewing the feel of it from a past event in her mind. The black-haired male literally jumps out of the bed and hurriedly tugs on his pants and works on getting the shirt over his head as he stumbles out of the room, forgetting a sock in the process.

"You-"

"Ah," Kanra interrupts, "He has my bra in his car. I'll have to get it back later."

Breathing harshly through her nose, Shizuka waits until the red she's seeing fades back into somewhat calm reality. "I'm done, Kanra. I'm done."

She's met with an amused stare as Kanra finally shifts het body to really _look_ at her, holding bedsheets up to cover her chest. "You couldn't leave if you tried, Shizu-chan."

"I'm not going to _try_. I'm really leaving." Shizuka frowns. "It's not like we had anything in the first place."

"You'll miss me too much." The sheets slide down a little; Shizuka will not be distracted and refuses to stare at the dip of cleavage that has now been revealed to her.

"Will not."

Kanra opens her mouth to reply, leering, but the other female is already halfway out the door, feeling _free_ and _empowered_ because walking out means that Kanra has no more control over her, but still there is a sliver of trepidation, asking _is it really ever over?_

Kanra at least has the decency to throw on an overlarge T-shirt that probably does not belong to her before catching Shizuka just before she slams the door behind herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" There are one two many promises in the tone of voice she uses. Shizuka tries not to think about the fact that thin arms are wrapped around her midriff, and that Kanra is most likely standing on her tip-toes so that her breath can manage to hit the blonde's neck through the curtain of her flowing blonde hair.

"Maybe home. Maybe to find a guy. Maybe just somewhere else."

"None of those sound as fun as what you could be doing here, with me," Kanra half whispers, fingers trailing up to Shizuka's shoulders. In a sudden moment of weakness the taller woman allows herself to be twirled about to face her somewhat-ex-girlfriend-complete-enemy.

"That won't work," Shizuka murmurs, eyes narrowing behind her purple-tinted shades. Kanra reaches up to pull the object away, holding it at arm's distance, crimson eyes focusing directly onto Shizuka's rusty brown pair. "That won't work," she repeats louder, more insistent.

"Of course it won't," Kanra agrees, leaning up to let warm air fan out against Shizuka's mouth before replacing the pressure with something more solid. Her tongue languidly strokes along the crease between the bodyguard's lips.

Shizuka doesn't respond, but she can't bring herself to pull away either, and she just _knows_ that Kanra will take that as a victory. It's the same routine when Kanra reaches up to play with the edges of Shizuka's vest. Even when the first button is popped open, the blonde stays stony, stony, still, staring down at the mischievous, dare she say sexy glint in those garnet eyes-

Kanra drops the sunglasses in her hand very precisely to the floor and occupies that hand on aiding the other one. Shizuka reassures herself that at least she ended the relationship part.

Just maybe not the sex part.

:

No strings attached, they said. Shizuka makes sure to attach at least one thread following the breathless end of their activities by socking Kanra square in the jaw.

Kanra throws back her head and laughs, laughs, laughs, because none of the men she's ever picked up to make Shizuka jealous have ever been near this entertaining.

:::::

I like genderbending and I like yuri...so yay? 8D

Thank yew for reading~. This was inspired by the song "Are You Gonna Be My Girl", if the title is any indication. c:


End file.
